Arashi Clan
'The Arashi Clan' Storm Release (嵐遁, Ranton; Viz "Gale Style") is an advanced nature kekkei genkai that combines Lightning Release and Water Release to create energy beams that can be guided towards the enemy. Despite the name of this nature, it does not manipulate storms; it instead manipulates beams of electricity that flow like water. The name is more symbolic, representing the names of the natures used to create this nature. In the movie, Hiruko displays a more literal version, manipulating storm clouds charged with lightning. This Bloodline also grants the user the ability to produce [ Black Lightning ]. Black Lightning is a unique form of Lightning Release. As the name suggests, the lightning produced by this ability's techniques is black in color. The ability to utilize black electricity was possessed by the Third Raikage, who passed it onto Darui. Both users have the stylized kanji for "lightning" (雷, kaminari) tattooed on their shoulders; Darui on his left and the Raikage on his right. This seems to be a distinctive trait, as Ginkaku and Kinkaku recognized Darui's possession of this ability through his tattoo. It is similar to Amaterasu in that it is the only other black-colored technique. 'Cosmetic' Arashi users have a tattoo of the kanji "lightning" (雷) on their body. Most Arashi users usually have bit darker skin. Most Arashi users have very pure and bright hair.(White or silver) Personality Traits Most Arashi are nice and friendly people. Most Arashi are very helpfull and protective. Strengths: Exceptional Ninjutsu ((Those of the clan use both water and lightning elements and are usualy born with the two element affinities being easy to access.)) Superior Handseals Weaknesses: Terrible Strength ((Those of the Arashi clans have never had the large build suitable for a pure strength taijutsu or the strength suited for those overly large weapons.)) Inferior Genjutsu ((Poor skill with learning and using genjutsu.)) Abilities: Clan Jutsus Storm Release: Laser Circus Handsigns: Tiger → Dog → Snake → Dragon This technique creates several beams and shoots them at the enemy. First, a halo of bright energy spreads around the user's hands as this technique is activated, then the technique encircles the user's hand and from that the beams are shot out towards the enemy. The user is able to alter the beams direction after being shot, making it possible to strike multiple enemies with pinpoint accuracy, even bypassing hostages held in close proximity.The user can increase the number of beams to a great amount to pin down an enemy Storm Release: Paralyzing Capture Field - Rank C A jutsu similar to Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field, this one takes more handseals and adds a electrical current to the water field. Standing ontop of the water with chakra feet 'can' protect you from it but the jutsu is sending shocks up a few inches. It isn't serious damage alone but can feel like a static shock done by children as games, could shock you and make one lose focus, becoming trapped in the field. Trapped in the field adds a full force of electrical current to shock the person, guiding them towards unconciousness. The electricity isn't continious, once the water/lightning is expelled from the users mouth the electricity stays for 3 mins. Lightning Release: wave of inspiration Handseals: Rabbit → Dog → Boar → Ram → Rat The user generates a large amount of lightning from their hands, which can also be passed through conductive materials to improve the electrical power of the technique, to attack foes. Raiton: Kurobansa [ Lightning Release: Black Panther ] - Rank A Handseal: Ram The user performs a single hand sign and tucks it close to their body, from here a substantial amount of black lightning will surge about their torso. By aiming the still held hand sign, the user releases a mass of black lightning in the shape of a panther-like creature to electrocute their target. Because of its size and overall power, the panther is capable of causing severe damage if full contact is made. ((Other jutsus of Arashi relations or Black lightning will be added when found.)) Clan Achievements The Arashi Clan moved to Yukigakure after the fourth shinobi war. As they settled their stuff there. As we are 101 years after naruto's death and still people off the Arashi clan are surviving into this universe. Category:Clan Page